


This One

by secondalto



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apartment hunting was never this much fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [sixth porn battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932.html).

"How many more?" Mohinder asked.

"Just this last one, I promise," Matt replied soothingly.

They'd been looking at apartments and lofts all day, neither one of them agreeing on any. The woman from the real estate agency had given them the key to the last one because she trusted Matt, as a detective, to drop it off later. They were looking because Molly was quickly outgrowing her small room and even rent control wasn't going to sway a teenage girl who wanted more room. Matt had agreed, sharing Mohinder's small room wasn't all it was cracked up to be. So Mohinder caved and here they were.

It was a top floor loft, taking up half of the floor. When Matt opened the door they both whistled in appreciation. It also came fully furnished, so there really wasn't any need to haul too much of what they owned over. Matt dragged Mohinder through all of the rooms, ending in the kitchen. And there it was. A huge table, probably oak.

"That's a very impressive table," Mohinder considered. "We could have everyone over for dinner and still have room to spare."

He walked over to it, his hands running over the top of it. Matt grinned and ogled his partner's ass before coming up behind him and pressing against him.

"I can think of other things to do at this table."

"Matthew! It's not even our apartment yet."

"But it could be."

He palmed Mohinder through his pants, his own cock rubbing against Mohinder's ass.

"God, stop that, Matthew."

"How about we test drive the table, Mohinder. I think this is definitely the place for us, but I want to be sure," he whispered. He worked Mohinder's zipper down, reaching inside boxers to stroke Mohinder slowly.

Mohinder moaned. "Quickly."

Pants were shed and Matt brought out a tube of lube from his pocket, grinning mischievously at Mohinder's stunned look. Then he kissed Mohinder hard and bent him over the table, prepping him quickly. When he pushed inside, they both moaned and stilled for a moment. Then Matt began to move. Slowly at first, then harder as Mohinder pushed back against him. The table never moved as they gasped and groaned. Matt wrapped a hand around Mohinder's cock, stroking him as he thrust.

"Matthew, yes, faster!"

"God, Mohinder."

Mohinder came all over the floor and a few seconds later, Matt spilled inside Mohinder. After a few moments, they gently pulled apart, cleaning both themselves and the floor up. Mohinder blushed a little looking at the table again.

"So, was I right?" Matt asked. "This is the one?"

"This is the one."

 


End file.
